An Enchanted Life
by idreamofmovies
Summary: The untold story of Wendy Darling and her adventures in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Please comment and let me know what you think and what you want to happen! I may use your ideas :) Also, please leave a review I really want to know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here is my take on the characters of Captain Hook and Wendy. After getting abandoned in Neverland and forced to find her own way home, Wendy ends up in the Enchanted Forest. For years she has to survived and fend for herself, which I believe would turn Wendy into a very realistic-thinking, strong character. I wanted to try and fit her story into how the show seems to be going but of course, we have to wait until January to find out what's going on in Storybrooke! I have a lot written so far, so read this and I will post the other chapters! :) **

_Chapter 1_

Enchanted Forest- THEN

She had a plan. It worked every time. Lure the drunken men into the alley, make them think they have the upper hand, and then knock them out. It was easy.

She didn't like doing it, really. But she needed to steal to survive. That's what she's had to do for the past six years since she left Neverland. The Enchanted Forest was not her destination. Wendy was trying to get home to London. That's where she was meant to be. At least, when she was thirteen. Now she wasn't so sure.

Six years gone. Six years spent wandering the land of the Enchanted Forest. Meeting people, discovering things, but the best part was the learning. She had learnt how to steal, pickpocket, tempt, and even seduce a man. Wendy didn't use that last one as often as the others, but still, the skill was important.

This wasn't how she saw her life panning out. She wanted to be a wife, and a mother, back in London. Wendy wanted to grow up with her brothers, and watch them become young men. She wanted a lot of things that weren't possible anymore.

But Wendy tried not to think of that. She tried not to think of Neverland and her adventures with Peter. Or the time she nearly died because his archenemy, Captain Hook, made her walk the plank off the Jolly Roger. _Or _when those wretched mermaids tried to drown her. Beautiful, yet sneaky creatures they were.

No. She couldn't think of those times. Not now. Right now, she needed to focus and get her money. And there were only a few drunken men in the way of that.

Wendy wasn't dressed like a proper lady. She wore black leather trousers, a red blouse and a black waistcoat with brown leather boots. The waistcoat reminded her of the blasted corset her mother made her wear back home, except this one, was on the outside and wasn't as constricting. She had stolen the sword that was attached at her hip, and some of the other things she wore. Tonight she was wearing her cloak. Easier to hide.

Wendy made her way through the bar full of drunken crooks and pirates and made sure to flash her smile and bat her eyelashes at the ones she had chosen. She made her way to the door, and put up her hood. She counted to five.

Boots on wood. Sometimes it was too easy.

"Hey darlin', why don't you join us?" One of them slurred.

"Yea, come on over here with us."

They tugged at her cloak. Pulling her. She giggled. Wendy played along. And they believed her.

It happened fast.

She lured the three of them into the alleyway beside the brothel. Promising them what they wanted. But she knew they'd never get it.

Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword beneath the cloak. Ready at any moment.

And then it began…

One of the men approached her and she lifted her knee, colliding with her target, and she watched him collapse to the ground. Then the other came in for the attack, knife in hand. But it took only a few flicks of her sword to get it knocked out of his hand and he was crawling on the ground trying to find it.

But the rum did him in and soon he joined the other one, unconscious. Then there was one. Wendy was trying to catch her breath. She needed to finish this.

He came at her. She didn't mean to kill him. That's not what she intended to do. But he came on too fast, too strong. And she put her sword out as protection...that was all. He was just too drunk to see the danger.

With only a slight pause of hesitation, Wendy knelt down beside each man and dug through his pockets. She was able to recover a bag of coppers, with a few dragons, and some other small coins. This would be enough to hold her over.

When she got to the dead man, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had taken his life. But she shook the thought from her mind, as she heard the slow clapping of a stranger behind her.

"_Bravo_, love. I must say, I'm impressed."

_Oh, no._

She said nothing. She didn't even turn around. And he wanted to make her squirm. He wanted to know who this woman was.

"Now, what did those poor bastards do to you, to deserve such cruelty?"

The words rolled right off his tongue. This time, she didn't stay quiet.

"They've been stealing from men and women in this village all week. I'm just taking what's already stolen." She stayed on the ground, her eyes on the brown bag of coins in her hand.

"That's something only a guilty thief would say, darling. And what about the dead one?" He leaned casually against the wall of the alley.

"He- He's been attacking women in the night who walk alone. I was just the first able to fight back."

It wasn't a lie. She had been watching these men for days now. Wendy had to make sure of the type of men they were. _Not gentlemen_, she soon realized.

Wendy stood and faced her witness. But who she saw, was not who she expected.

_Hook._ How could that be? He had still been in Neverland last she heard. And Wendy heard a lot. _Someone who blends in, and stays quiet, hears a lot of things._

"Hook?" Her eyes were wide. He only looked amused. Hook looked just like she remembered. His icy blue eyes that shone the color of the sea. The leather garb, the scruffy face, the sword on his hip…the hook. Yes. This was the renowned Captain Hook. But, he wasn't as terrifying as she remembered.

A cheeky grin grew across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah, so you've heard of me? My apologies, but I don't believe we've met. I'd remember a face such as yours…" He strode in front of her.

There was that grin again. It worked on most women, but as he stood in front of this mysterious girl, she wasn't budging.

"You wouldn't remember, would you? You don't remember the lost boys in Neverland, and the _one boy_ you could never defeat? What about the young girl you made walk the plank in mermaid infested waters?"

The buildup of emotions over the past six years was pouring out, and Wendy had to stop herself. But it was too late, she had opened up a can of worms.

"Wendy?"

"Yes."

"Well, look at you. _All grown up_. I thought Peter took you back to London, with your brothers. How did you end up here?" Wendy wanted to punch that grin off his face.

"That's not exactly what happened…"

Wendy told Hook of how John and Michael wanted to stay in Neverland. They didn't want to grow up. They wanted to stay with Peter and the other lost boys. She tried to tell them that they weren't lost and they had parents that were waiting for them back in London. But they wouldn't listen. When Wendy still wanted to go home, Peter grew angry with her. He wouldn't help her. Peter went off to find a new mother for him and the boys.

She had begged Tinkerbelle for some pixie dust, just enough to get her home. But she didn't care. Tink tossed a handful at Wendy, and she was off. She knew the way home. And she tried to get there. But it wasn't enough. And Wendy ended up in the Enchanted Forest.

Over the years she made her way from village to village, and from kingdom to kingdom. She traded in secrets and stole to survive. She learned to fight from a pirate that was passing through, and learned her other tricks from other villagers.

"You've been here all this time? While your brothers are in Neverland?"

"I couldn't get back even if I wanted to. I'm not a child anymore." She said sullenly. Wendy wanted to grow up though. She had been tired of being an adult in a child's body.

"_No_, you are certainly not." He smiled. This wasn't the young thirteen year old Killian remembered. She was a woman grown now, must be close to twenty years old. Her light hair had darkened to nearly black, and her sweet young face was framed with choppy bangs and waves. Her eyes rimmed in coal. He didn't know what to make of her. From what he had seen, she could fight a man twice her size, and had good form.

Smee always told him, it's bad luck to have a woman aboard. That never stopped him though.

They stood in silence as they took in the sight of each other. And seeing Hook's face, made her remember a rumor she had heard. Wendy knew of his plans of revenge on the Dark One. She knew that even back in Neverland. And over the years she had gained some knowledge.

"Did you ever get your revenge, Hook?" This caught Killian by surprise. He knew she was no longer talking about Peter. But the look he gave her was enough of an answer for Wendy and she didn't waste any time in _hooking _her bait.

"I can help you. I've heard whispers…"

Suddenly, Wendy was overtaken by dizziness and sickness. Everything around her was spinning, the alleyway walls coming closer and closer and closer…

Even Hook was changing. Everything was turning black. Wendy couldn't move.

She didn't even feel the stinging pain on her hand. Right where that son of a bitch she killed, sliced her palm. Wendy hadn't felt the dagger, or pain, or the blood dripping from it. But she sure felt it now.

Wendy felt cold, but she was sweating. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep and never wake up. She wanted the sickness to end.

Killian watched as the pink in her cheeks paled. He shouldn't care, and yet he did. Wendy slid down to the ground, and felt the weight of the world on top of her body.

Going against everything his mind was telling him to do, he crouched down beside her. His fingers grazed her skin, checking for wounds. And then he saw it.

Her hand was cut. A strange color on the skin. She was _poisoned_. Killian was sure she would live, he had seen this kind before. It's only temporary; made to knock out the person exposed to it for a short amount of time.

It would seem these men knew what they were doing after all.

"Bloody hell." Wendy was out cold. Her skin was icy to the touch. He wanted to leave her. But what had she said? She knew something, something that could help him. Killian stood, ready to leave her there in the alley. But when he tried to walk away her couldn't. She was defenseless.

Wendy couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't even talk. She laid there lifeless. Feeling eyes on her. Feeling fingers touching her skin. Feeling the sensation of arms around her, and being lifted into the air…

But then there was nothing.

Storybrooke- NOW

Killian was finally going to get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. All those years in Neverland, and being frozen in the Enchanted Forest for 28 more, was a long enough wait.

Storeybrooke came into view on the horizon. He looked through his spyglass at the curious village. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"There it is…" He said to Cora.

"Storybrooke."

Enchanted Forest- THEN

Wendy felt her body rocking back and forth. At first, it made her feel sick, but after a few moments it made her feel relaxed.

"You're awake." A voice called from the doorway.

She tried to sit up but her body was too weak. Wendy rolled onto her side to face him.

"What happened? I don't remember much after seeing you." She put her hand up to her forehead, to try and stop the pounding headache.

Killian strolled into the room and took a seat beside his bed where Wendy lay. He reached for her hand. She didn't pull away.

"Those men you stole from, they were skilled," he turned over her hand and moved the cloth that covered the wound, to show Wendy the scar on her palm. "You said you weren't the first lass they'd attacked, just the first to fight back. There was a reason for that. The man's dagger was coated in a spell of some kind. The side-effects make you feel as if you've had a little too much to drink…if there's such a thing." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I didn't even feel him cut me…" She moved the cloth that was wrapped around her hand and traced the scar with her fingers. "I'm usually so careful."

"Don't blame yourself, love. These bastards knew what they were doing."

"Why did you help me? You're _Captain Hook_, I would've expected you to have just left me there…"

Killian paused. Why _did _he help her?

"Leave you there all damsel-in-distress like? Despite what you may have heard or remember Wendy, I _am_ a gentlemen."

"You seem to have forgotten yet again, Hook. Our last meeting you made me walk the plank."

Wendy felt her strength returning and she sat up in his bed.

"You shouldn't live in the past, sweetheart."

"I suppose I have to forgive you for it, now." She smirked at him.

"Well I do you a favor, you do me a favor then we're square."

"What do you want?" She matched his tone.

"Tell me what you know." He leaned toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That was all he needed to say. But Wendy wanted to say that he didn't need to make a deal to get it out of her. She would have told him regardless.

Wendy had heard more about the Dark One over the years. She heard of the evil he committed and the deals he made with people. And she knew it never ended well.

"I need some air. Can we go on deck?"

The salty air was refreshing. This wasn't the first pirate ship Wendy had been on and she knew her way around.

Killian kept an eye on her. It was a curious thing how that determined young thing, had grown into such a fighter. _She could even be a pirate_, Killian thought. The sun was setting and Wendy was leaning off the side of the ship watching sun collide with ocean.

She felt his presence before he made himself known.

"I would've told you anything you wanted to know, Killian. This abduction wasn't necessary."

"Don't tell me you didn't miss the ol' Jolly Roger," a smirk crept across his face.

Wendy could only manage a laugh.

"The Dark One has fallen in love." She said dryly.

Wendy waited for a reaction. But she didn't get one.

"I've heard whispers of a woman. They say she was the most beautiful in her kingdom. He stole her away from her family in a deal. She spent more time than anyone with Rumpelstiltskin. If there's a weapon that could kill him, I think she may know where to find it."

Wendy let that sink in. But Killian didn't know what to think of it. He knew there was a weapon that could kill him, but he was still trying to find it. Who was the woman?

Rumpelstiltskin was a heartless demon; he was not capable of love. He was a demon that killed his own wife. How could someone love that?

"This woman, where is she now?" His eyes hardened.

"The stories I have heard…some say she is still with him, while others believe he let her go. But she never returned home. No one has seen her since he took her. I think-"

"What?"

"I think the Queen, Regina, found her. She is always looking for something to use against Rumpelstiltskin. If he let her go, then I think, somehow, the Queen got her before she could return to her kingdom. I think she is holding her hostage so she can use her as an advantage."

"Do you know her name?"

"Belle."

"How did you come to know all of this?" Killian was perplexed.

"If you blend in and stay quiet, you hear and see a lot of things, people confide in you, _trust_ you."

He was surprised. And Killian didn't get surprised very often. He had heard rumors of this mysterious weapon and because of Wendy, he had another lead. He just needed to find this Belle.

"You've certainly changed your colors, love. First you were with Peter, and now you're helping me. Why?"

"Let's just say, I've seen a lot since I've been here. I know whose side I'm on now."

The sun had long set. But Wendy could not pull herself away from the night sky. It was mesmerizing. The second star to the right caught her eye, and a flood of memories came rushing back.

She had to look away.

"When Peter brought me here, I had my life figured out, even at thirteen. I wanted to grow up, and have a family and have kids. I wanted a house, and to be a wife. I wanted a lot of things." Wendy rambled. Not even sure if Hook was even still next to her or even listening.

He was.

"I wanted so many things, and…I don't know if I want them anymore. It's too late for me to go home now. I've seen too much of this world to go back to London and pretend like it doesn't exist. I want to see more, I want _this_…" She gestured to the open ocean sprawled out before them.

She turned to him. His blue eyes illuminated in the moonlight.

"Let me help you, Hook. I can help you find this weapon and finally kill Rumpelstiltskin. You've seen me fight. You know I can do it."

"You don't know how powerful he is, he'll kill you with a wave of his hand."

"I don't care, I can try. I can distract him and you can take him down. You can't tell me what to do."

"You forget, lass, that _I_ am captain of the ship you're standing on. I _can _tell you what to do, and you'll listen."

Wendy sighed, defeated. But she wasn't giving up.

**Storybrooke- NOW**

Killian and Cora weren't well received in Storybrooke. But that wasn't a surprise. The look on Emma's face would not be easy to forget. But revenge was still clouding his mind.

Wendy was plagued by her memories. It had been weeks since the curse was broken and yet every night she woke crying from the dreams and nightmares of her other life. She was so confused.

She had originally come from this world with no magic. This was her world. But it was different. Time passed differently, and her time spent in the Enchanted Forest was more than the six years she was actually there. Somehow, it was nearly a hundred years later and her family was long dead.

Wendy had been frozen at 19 for the last 28 years and she was tired of it. She was ready to grow up already. And the laws of this world didn't stop her from getting drunk at Granny's. With a little help from Red, Wendy downed beer after beer hiding in the booth in the corner, until the pain from her memories dulled. She was in no way an alcoholic, and after tonight, she swore she'd never drink again.

"Wendy, I think you should go home and get some sleep," Red offered her a ride.

"I'll walk. I'll be fine, I just need some air."

Red let her go without an argument. She knew Wendy was struggling, just like everyone else in town. The cool night air was a welcome sensation on her skin as Wendy walked out of Granny's. But the group of drunken men was not. Since the curse broke, the town had changed in many ways. And this was one of them. Some people just didn't know how to handle it.

"Hey darlin', you comin' to hang out with us?"

"Yea, come on over here with us…"

"Leave me alone," Wendy said through her teeth, trying to make her way through them.

"Aw, don't be like that."

"Get away from me." She warned. Her heart was beating faster, and the adrenaline in her body kicking in. And Wendy couldn't stop herself when her knee came up and knocked the one man down, his hands holding his precious jewels.

That was the Wendy she needed to be. That was the Wendy she truly was.

It was enough to make the other men back off…but it wasn't the only factor.

"Nice to see you still have it in you, love."

She knew that voice. She knew that smirk. _Hook._

Wendy had no words. His silver hook reflected the light from the street lamp, and she knew the men that were still surrounding her, saw it.

"The last time I found you in a situation, such as this, you left one bastard dead."

And with that, the men scattered.

"So the rumors are true. You made it to Storybrooke." Wendy tried to stand still, but she felt herself swaying and her surroundings were starting to spin.

_Déjà vu._

"It took a little longer than expected, but alas, I am here." He was just as she remembered him. Nothing had changed. Not even his thirst for revenge. Or Wendy's anger toward him for leaving her behind and deserting his crew.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Hook? Was it worth it?" Words came pouring from her mouth.

"I have yet to get my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, but I will get what I came here for."

Killian studied her. She appeared the same. The same hair, the same young beautiful face, the same dark eyes. Wendy was bundled up in a black pea-coat and a red scarf and hat, with tight black jeans and leather boots. Some things just never changed.

"Of course you will. You're _Captain Hook_, aren't you? Fueled by revenge for your lost love." Wendy was rambling…and slurring. "I need to go home…"

She turned away from him and tried to walk away but the ground kept moving.

"Have you been drinking, Wendy?" Killian couldn't hide his amusement.

"So what if I have? What's it to you?" Wendy tried to focus her eyes.

Killian put his hands up, a smirk plastered on his face. She turned to walk away again, but his arm in hers made her stop.

"What are you doing?" She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her. "Let me go…"

"Seeing as you can't walk in a straight line, I thought I'd be a gentleman and escort you home."

His grip was tight. He wasn't going to let her go. And Wendy just got more irritated.

"I am fine on my own." She tugged again.

"Quiet down, lass. Come on, lead the way."

Wendy was done trying to fight him off. She was tired, and drunk and just wanted to go to bed. The alcohol wasn't helping. In fact, it was making her feel worse. All the pain she was feeling was at the back of her throat, burning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She couldn't find her keys. They were in her purse somewhere, she knew. But her purse was like a black hole. Things disappeared in there. Then Wendy heard the metallic jingle and knew she was almost there.

Getting the key into the keyhole proved to be more difficult than actually finding her keys. Killian was getting restless. He tore the keys from her hand and unlocked and opened the door in one swift movement. Through the process of elimination he found her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Instantly she fell back onto the mattress, her head cushioned by the pillow.

"They're all gone…" she slurred sleepily. "I'm all alone."

Killian didn't know what Wendy was talking about. Perhaps she was dreaming nonsense. But when he stood to leave she reached out for his hand.

"Don't leave," she said, her eyes closed in exhaustion. The grip on his hand was weak, and when he crouched back down to her level he knew she was already long gone.

Killian walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He wanted to leave. Walk out of the house. Leave her behind, just like he had done back in the Enchanted Forest, but he didn't.

Instead he laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

When Wendy woke, the sun was pouring in through the windows and her head was throbbing. She slid off her bed, and nearly crawled to her bathroom where she tossed up the nights festivities. It was most unpleasant. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, hoping that'd make her feel better but it did little to make any difference. Only the taste in her mouth changed.

"Killian? I thought you'd left." Wendy was shocked to see him still there. Especially since she didn't really remember what had happened that night.

"You asked me not to." Killian rose from the couch.

"Oh, and you were just being a _gentleman_, I suppose?" She said in a mocking tone.

"_Easy_, love. I know you may not remember everything, but if it wasn't for me you would've slept on your porch last night."

Killian was always so quick to answer.

Wendy smirked at him. She knew he was right. And she was trying not to show it, but she failed.

"I'm sorry for anything else I might've said. I don't really remember anything." She grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and began munching on it dry.

"Don't worry about it, love. What is that you're eating?" Killian sat upon one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Cereal…umm…I don't really know how to explain what it is. But it's good." She assured him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The sound of Wendy's chewing filling the space.

"Did you ever find your brothers, Wendy?" She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to think about that at all.

"No. Since the curse broke, I've been looking all over town but I haven't found them. Or Peter. I fear they may be dead." She didn't look at him.

"Maybe they went home to London."

"Well, if that were true, then I know they are dead."

Killian was puzzled. Wouldn't that mean she could see them again?

"This is your world, is it not? Can't you go home?"

Wendy had had a lot of time to think this over.

"It was. But time works differently, especially when going through portals to other worlds. What was thirty some years in the Enchanted Forest, and being cursed here, was nearly a hundred years in London. If they _did_ return home, they'd be gone by now. I'm the only one left. My family is gone."

Killian remembered what she uttered that night. But Wendy wanted to change the subject.

"So…how did you get involved with Cora? Last I remember, you were trying to find the weapon to kill Rumpelstiltskin." The memory of Killian leaving, and forcing her to stay behind flashed through her mind.

"It's a long story. I'll spare you the boring details. I found Belle. But she proved to be of no help."

"What? I was sure she would know…" Wendy questioned herself.

"You were wrong, lass," his blue eyes burned a hole through her.

Wendy had a hard time accepting that she was wrong. It meant that none of it was worth it. Killian may have switched his alliances, but Wendy was still on his side. She wanted to see The Dark One defeated, just as badly as he did.

"Oh bloody hell! I have to pick up Percy!" Wendy checked the time. She ran toward the bathroom, and was about to strip, when she remembered that she wasn't alone.

"Don't stop on my account," he smirked, a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"Gross," she tossed her sweatshirt at him and it hit him square in the face. "I'll be ten minutes."

She eyed him, making sure he knew not to leave and he put his hands up in defeat.

"Forgive me, but what is a Percy?" He asked while they walked to the Animal Shelter.

"Percy is not a _what_, he's a _who_, and he's my dog."

Rumpelstiltskin watched them as they made their way down the main street. Wendy didn't seem to care if anyone noticed her conversing with the vengeful pirate. But to Rumpel, it was just enough. That pirate didn't deserve to casually walk down a street, acting like he didn't have a care in the world, he thought. He only deserved to die, for stealing Milah away from him.

But, Rumpelstiltskin needed to tread carefully.

"Sheriff, may I speak with you?" He slowly made his way into Emma's office.

"If this is another complaint about Hook, I don't want to hear it. He hasn't done anything…yet." Emma rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not what you think. I want you to look into someone for me. A girl. Her name is Wendy."

Emma made the connection almost instantly.

"You've got to be kidding me." She sat back in her chair, exasperated.

"I assure you, I'm not. I saw him with her."

"Last I checked that's not illegal." Emma shrugged.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Miss Swan, the Captain doesn't have many friends. I'd like to know what she is to him."

Gold stared her down and Emma knew he wouldn't budge, the stubborn man that he was.

"Fine, I'll talk to her. But whether or not I tell you anything, will be up to me."

"That's all I ask." He said through his teeth.

Wendy and Killian parted ways for the day, and she took Percy to the beach. The small pug ran around, dodging the cold waves crashing on shore, while Wendy watched from her place in the sand.

"Is that your dog?" A little boy asked from behind.

Wendy turned to see Henry. The Mayor's son…the sheriff's son too, she thought.

"Yes, his name is Percy." She smiled.

"Can I go play with him?" The boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course." Henry bolted toward the playful pug. She knew it wouldn't be long until Percy's burst of energy would end, and she'd have to carry him home.

"Seems like a handful…"

It was Emma.

"He'll run around for another five minutes before he passes out. He's like a kid."

Emma sat down beside her and laughed. She knew how to get information out of people. It helped when she knew they were lying.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You were seen in town with Hook. How do you know him?"

"Are you really asking that question?" Henry chimed in, surprising them both.

"Henry, go play with the dog."

"He laid down." Wendy couldn't help but laugh. "Mom, don't you remember the story of Peter Pan?"

"Well, yea, I do. But considering all the stories I know are nothing like the real thing, I have to ask."

"It's not too different from the stories you may know. But it certainly doesn't end the same way."

"What happened?" Henry asked as he pet Percy's head.

Wendy told them her story. Henry was shocked that Peter could abandon her, and Emma asked her about her time in the Enchanted Forest.

"After the first year I realized, it was too late to go back, even if I could. That didn't stop me from trying though." A pained smiled crept across her face.

Wendy watched the calm of the ocean in the distance.

"Why can't you go home now?" Henry asked.

"The time that I lived in, is long over. Time works in strange ways when travelling to different worlds. It's too late."

"So how does Hook fit into all of this?" Emma looked at Wendy, curiosity in her eyes.

"After he helped me that night in the alley, I told him of the things I had heard of the Dark One. Secrets only I knew. And I told him of the woman, that Rumpelstiltskin had fallen in love with. I thought, if anyone knew how to kill him, it would be her. But I was wrong. And that's how he fell in with Cora."

Emma was dazed. Wendy could see it all over her face and Henry was quiet. Emma didn't know what to think of this man. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him, but he was a bad man. He did bad things.

But…everybody in this town had done bad things…right?

"He wouldn't let me help him. He made Smee lock me in his cabin when he left so I couldn't follow. Killian knew I could fight, but…he wouldn't let me."

"You wanted to help him? But he's _evil_…" Henry chirped up.

"Not as evil as one may think, Henry. He's just a man, fighting for what he wants…what he needs. I couldn't ask him not to do that, not that he'd listen to me, or anyone else."

"Mr. Gold saw you together. That's why I came to talk to you." Emma fessed up.

"I could have guessed." Wendy shrugged. "I know this isn't the Enchanted Forest anymore. Things are different here. But if I can help take down an evil man, no matter the consequences, _I will_."

"I believe you."

There was something in Emma's eyes that Wendy could clearly see. Curiosity was obvious, but there was a hint of something else. Regret? Guilt? She couldn't tell. But something was there…

"Well, isn't he a little runt."

Wendy spun around to face Killian.

"He's not a runt." He knelt down, and instead of being afraid, Percy ran toward Killian and began gnawing on his hook. Wendy held back a laugh.

"Emma was questioning me today…about you."

"What did she ask?" His interest peaked at the mention of Emma's name.

"She asked about how I knew you, and why I was talking to you. Rumpelstiltskin knows as well."

"Well, it was only a matter of time." He wiped his hook clean and stood.

"I don't care if he knows. I'm still going to help you. His magic doesn't work the same here; he's not as strong as he was back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm not discussing this any further, Wendy. You cannot be involved."

"I already am." She crossed her arms, refusing to budge.

"Did Emma say anything else?" He changed the subject.

"About you?" She smirked. "I could tell she wanted to know more. But I only told her what I had to. If you want to know more about her, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

Wendy rolled her eyes at Killian's confused expression.

"You care for her don't you? No, do not deny what is clear to my eyes." She shook her head, while picking up her lard of a dog.

"All of that was good and done when she abandoned me on the giant's beanstalk." He grew rigid.

"_Get over it_. She was fighting to get back for her son. You can't blame her for that. You'd be lying if you said you wouldn't have done the same, Killian."

Killian knew she was right. But it would take more than that for him to admit it.

"What does it matter? I came here for one reason and one reason only. Nothing will deter me from that."

"I know why you have to do this, I _understand_. But it matters because, if you do it, you may lose more than you gain. And I don't want to see you wallowing in regret for the rest of your life."

"If I don't do this…I _will_."

"Fine. Then let's get it done." Wendy turned on her heel, Percy in her arms and hoped that Killian would follow behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For once, Wendy's mind wasn't focused on her lost brothers or family. The gears in her brain were churning for something else. _Revenge_.

Killian didn't worry about anyone but himself. He didn't think for anyone else. Or fight for anyone else. But watching Wendy become so enthralled with his plan for revenge was beginning to scratch at his insides. Something was off.

They stayed away from each other for a few days at a time, as to not raise anymore suspicions. Rumpelstiltskin was already onto them and Wendy needed to be careful. Killian on the other hand, didn't care if he was seen out.

Every day at noon, Wendy took Percy on his walk to the beach. She watched him play in the sand and bite at the salty water. Wendy lost all sense of time and her surroundings when Rumpel came up behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Gold?" Wendy didn't even bother to turn around and face him. "You're not going to get anything out of me."

"Oh, I know that. I already know what you're planning, _dearie_. I wanted to tell you it'll never work. You might as well quit."

"You sound a bit worried, Mr. Gold. Afraid you may not live long enough to be reunited with your son?" She rose from the ground to meet his gaze.

Rumpelstiltskin grew rigid at the mention of Bae.

"I know you've been looking for him for a long time. I know a lot of things, _Rumpelstiltskin_. You would do well not to threaten me." Wendy stood her ground.

"It wasn't a threat, dearie. Just a warning. You'd do well to heed it."

And at those words, Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heel, and left Wendy on that chilly beach along with her dog.

"Where have you been?" Killian jumped down her throat the second she opened the door, and pushed passed her.

"Nice to see you too, won't you come in?" She said, dripping with sarcasm.

Percy ran up to Killian and greeted him, but he ignored the dog and paced through the living room.

"What's wrong?" Wendy couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"What did he say to you?" Killian didn't beat around the bush.

"Who?" Wendy tried to play dumb, be even she knew that she couldn't pull _that _off.

"Rumpel-fucking-stiltskin! That's who. What did he say to you?" He ran his hand through it hair and Wendy felt a flutter in her stomach and she knew she had to be honest with him.

"He threatened me and said he knew what I was planning to do. It was a warning." She braced herself for his reaction but he was surprisingly calm...and that could only mean one thing…

"You found a way to kill him…" She whispered.

Killian pulled an object from behind.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" Wendy stepped toward him, her eyes wide and glossy, locked on the object in Killian's hand.

"That's not important. This is going to end."

Killian strode toward the door, and Wendy tried to follow. But she collided with Smee and he pushed her back into the house and grabbed her by the arms.

"_No…_you can't do this to me, Killian. Not again!" She cried out, her voice shaking, trying to break free from Smee's hold. But his grip was too tight.

"Killian!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

But he was gone.

He had told her. She couldn't be involved. He was a man with a code. And no matter how much Wendy wanted to help take down Rumpelstiltskin, she couldn't put herself in danger. Not for him. Not for a pirate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am still trying to keep faithful to the show but I imagine that it is going to become increasingly difficult, but we'll see what happens. I was a little stuck with this chapter, but I think I now have some room to go with this story and the characters so I'm just going to ride it out and see how it goes **** Leave a review please! I want to know what you guys think!**

Killian was a mess but Wendy took in the sight of him anyway. She leaned against the doorway of his hospital room and watched as he struggled against the handcuff that chained him to his bed. He stirred in his painful sleep.

"Was it worth it, Hook?" She crossed her arms and watched his eyes flick open at the sound of her voice. He winced.

"More than you know." He managed to get out.

"I wish I did," she whispered. "But you had Smee make me a prisoner in my own house, and after he disappeared it took a few days for me to break out…OF MY OWN HOUSE, Killian! So no, I don't know."

Wendy stepped into the room. The tension growing between them. But Killian was his usual self, despite his injuries.

"Don't be angry, love. It's bad for your health." A half pained smile crept across his face.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Killian Jones." Wendy stood her ground and stared him down.

The mockery in his eyes disappeared, and a stone cold stare met Wendy's.

"He took my love, I took his. Now we're square." His mouth thinned into a line.

"You killed Belle?" She nearly lunged toward his bed, and he winced at the near attack. But she stopped at his words.

"No. She lives. I did something far worse. I took her memory." The amusement in his eyes returned.

"You made her cross the town line…" Wendy said in realization. "How did you-"

"I have my ways."

"Well, _your ways _have only dug you deeper, Killian. You may have gotten your revenge but you've only angered Rumpelstiltskin. This will be a never ending cycle, don't you see that?"

Wendy sat softly on the edge of his bed.

"Killian, you've got your revenge. What now?"

She posed the question she knew Killian couldn't answer. He took a sharp breath as he moved and felt the instant pain of his broken ribs and bruises.

ENCHANTED FOREST- THEN

"Peter, please don't leave me. I don't know how to get home!" She shouted from the dock. The hot tears streamed down her face, and she let them fall. Refusing to wipe them away. "Peter!"

But her cry was lost in the Neverland breeze. Her knees collapsed from under her and Wendy could barely feel the sting from the fall. What was she to do now? John and Michael refused to leave and now Peter was angry with her for _wanting _to go home.

Of course she wanted to go home! Her mother was there, her father too. Wendy wanted to grow up. She was only thirteen, but she knew what she wanted. Wendy had it all figured out.

Or so she thought. She wasn't so sure anymore. Neverland made you think differently. It made you see things differently. And Wendy was downright confused. And lost.

But Peter didn't want her anymore. She needed to get home…to London.

Wendy watched the rise and fall of the ocean waves through her blurry teary vision, and she got lost in her memories.

"_Oi, make her walk the plank, Cap'n!" One of them roared. The rest of the crew laughed along with him, but Captain Hook remained silent. A proud grin stretched across his face. He had done it. He had captured Peter's Wendy and was another step closer to getting that maddening boy._

_She was terrified._

"_Please, Captain Hook, please just let me go." She cried. But it was no use._

"_Oh, I'll let you go, love. It's just a matter of where." He gestured to the open ocean, his eyes reflecting the pure blue color of the water._

_Wendy's heart was in her throat. Threatening to break free at any moment. Or was that the berries Peter had given her for breakfast?_

_Then Wendy realized that no matter how scared or distressed she was or acted, that wouldn't pity them into letting her go…on dry land._

"_Fine." She shouted, silencing them all and catching the Captains attention. Wendy would've put her hands on her hips for emphasis, but they were tied behind her back and the rope was cutting into her skin. "I'll do it. If it gets me away from you and your grimy crew. I'll walk."_

_The grin plastered on Hook's face quickly disappeared. _

Wendy remembered the satisfaction she felt when her own words smacked that smile off his face. She stood up from the dock, and wiped the warm tears from her face. It was time to find Tinkerbell.

STORYBROOKE- NOW

"What will you do now, Killian? Find a fair maiden to fall in love with you and hide away on your ship?" She mocked him.

"Are you offering?" He served it right back to her.

She scoffed at him.

"I don't think that's for me," she said, her face and tone becoming suddenly serious. "No, I don't think I do believe in true love. At least…not anymore." Wendy played with a loose string on Killian's blanket, and he looked upon her glum face.

"So, where's the Sheriff? I heard she left town for a little while." Wendy broke the silence she felt was aching between them.

"I've no clue," he shook his head, despite the shock of pain that rippled through him when he moved. She sat for a moment longer, but the silence was bothering her. It was time to go.

"Well, it's been fun, Killian. But I need to get home to walk Percy. I'll come back soon, okay?"

"Alright, lass."

Wendy rose from his bed and smiled sweetly at him as she walked out. Clear from his view she quickened her pace and collided with one of the male nurses.

"Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She rushed to apologize to this perfect stranger.

"Please, the fault is all mine." He assured her. His bright eyes and smile nearly weakened her knees but she shook her head and reminded herself that this wasn't the time.

Wendy nodded and took a detour around the man, taking quicker steps, thinking that it would get her home to Percy that much faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

STORYBROOKE- NOW

"Killian?" Wendy strolls into the hidden room that housed Killian but the bed was empty. _He couldn't have escaped; he was handcuffed to the bed._

She spun around hoping that maybe he had just left and her eyes would catch him. But he was long gone.

Wendy spots the male nurse she had run into the other day and she catches his arm in her grip.

"Excuse me, where is he?" She points to the empty bed behind a curtain. The man smiled as he recognized her.

"He's been let out. Probably long gone by now, _bloody pirate_." He spat on the word.

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes and blew him off and missed his confused expression as she walked away from him.

Wendy untied Percy from the bike rack outside and decided she would try to find him on her own. _Well, they came on his ship, right? So he must be at the harbor._

There were no pirate ships in the harbor. At least none that Wendy could see. She figured there had to be some sorcery involved. _Sorcery name Cora._

Leash in hand, Wendy walked along the water and the docks hoping the Hook would make an appearance. But nothing.

No one.

"What are you doing out here?" He sneered.

"Killian? I went to see you at the hospital, but you were gone. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Wendy stepped toward him, but Percy stepped back and growled at the Queen of Hearts card that lay on the ground. She tried not to make it obvious that she saw it there. But there was no hiding the betrayal on her face.

"You're working with her again?" She whispered.

Before he could answer they appeared behind him in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina and Cora. _No. _

"Oh, you brought us a toy, Hook." Cora smiled sweetly but she oozed malevolence and Wendy didn't trust her. She knew enough about Cora to know that. Regina too.

"Wendy, you need to leave." Killian said without turning around to face her.

"I'm not going anywhere. What in the bloody hells is going on? What are you doing with them?" Regina laughed, and Cora simply smiled that evil grin.

"Well isn't she feisty. Come along, Hook. We have things to do." They turned their backs and Wendy took it as a chance to…

She ran and lunged at them…

…but with a swift wave of her hand, Cora threw Wendy into the side of the brick building beside them and she crashed, hard, on the pavement below her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Killian ran to her motionless body.

"We can't have her getting in the way of our plans. I've heard all about our little Wendy Darling. She's a strong-willed, fighter that one. It's better to get her out of the way now, rather than later." Cora explained, the same vicious, cheeky grin stretched across her face.

Killian hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry. She won't remember a thing when she wakes up. She'll think she was out walking that mutt of hers when she blacked out." Cora sneered sarcastically.

That was enough for him to leave Wendy. Percy barked and barked but would not leave Wendy's side, not even to attack Cora.

He was walking home from his shift at the hospital when he heard the barking. He followed the noise to the docks and the alleyway alongside it and there he saw the pug.

"Hey, little guy. What's the matter?" Percy walked a few feet over to Wendy's unconscious body, blood dripping down her head and bruises all over.

"Oh my god," he grabbed Percy's leash and got his arms under the lifeless girl and slowly picked her up off the ground.

The hospital wasn't far from here. He walked in, Wendy in his arms and Percy trailing behind and it set the Emergency Room into an uproar.

"Who is she?"

"What happened?"

"What are her injuries?"

"Did someone do this to her?"

All questions he really couldn't answer. Dr. Whale stabilized her, and hooked her up to fluids and I.V.'s. Percy still refused to leave her side and for once, they didn't enforce their rules of "no pets." He got himself comfortable beside her in the bed.

"Do you know who she is?" Dr. Whale asked.

"She came in a few times to visit that pirate when he was here. She came in earlier today looking for him, but he was gone. She must've gone looking for him."

"Alright, I'm going to check the guest sign in book and see if anything jumps out."

A few moments later, Dr. Whale returned, the sign in book in his hands.

"Take a look…"

He took the book in his hands and studied the times and days, looking to see if he could make a match.

And then he saw it.

He knew who she was.

_Wendy._

And he remembered when he once knew her, so very long ago, in a land they called, _Neverland_.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between the chapters! School has taken over my life and I feel bad for neglecting this. So I apologize. Anyway, after PaleyFest and they announced the names for the last 2 episodes of the season I got nervous because they are obviously going to Neverland and are going to start delving into that story, so my hope of trying to stay faithful to the show may fail very soon. But I'm going to go ahead and keep on going anyway, or even try to wrap the story up (unless you guys want more, I'll keep going!) All your comments make me smile and I really appreciate everyone reading this! I hope you enjoy! Hope this helps with the 4 week hiatus (UGH). I will try to write more chapters before the show comes back!**

**This is just a little bit, but I hate to keep you guys waiting forever, so here's a little taste!**

Chapter 8

"Wendy?" She heard a breathless voice as she opened her eyes and they focus on a face. A friendly face. _A face she knew._

"Tootles?" Through the blurriness of her vision she placed his familiar face. "How- how are you here?"

His face lit up when she recognized him. _Finally._

"How do you feel?"

"I'm really sore, and my head is killing me," she squinted at the bright lights.

"I'll get you some pain medication," he caressed her hand. "Who did this to you, Wendy?"

"Cora. It was Cora and Regina."

"And Hook?"

"No." She rushed to his defense. "He's working with her again. But he didn't do this, he tried to stop her. Have you seen him in town anywhere?"

"No, some have said that he went after Rumpelstiltskin and the sheriff to New York."

Wendy was in the hospital for a few days recovering from her injuries. When she called Red she jumped on the opportunity to take care of Percy, and to bring him into visit once a day. Percy didn't like Wendy being away, but he liked Red well enough, and when she brought him to the hospital he was the center of attention.

In her time there, she heard through Tootles, in Storybrooke his name was Jack, that Emma had returned with Rumpelstiltskin and Henry, as well as Henry's birth father, who turned out to be Rumple's son. It's complicated. But Hook, was not with them.

Wendy was missing all the action. Rumple was near death, and Snow White and Charming were doing everything they could to defeat Cora before she became the dark one.

She wanted to be there. In the middle of it all. She wanted a taste of the revenge.

Of the blood. She was tired of being on the sidelines.

And then she heard.

Cora was dead. Rumpelstiltskin survived. And Regina was out for Snow…again.

_Where's Killian?_


End file.
